1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell module including wiring members, and a method of manufacturing such a solar cell module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Expectation has been placed on solar cells as a new energy source because solar cells can convert clean, inexhaustibly supplied solar light directly into electricity.
Generally, a solar cell outputs electrical power of only several watts. For this reason, when a solar cell is used as a power supply for a house or a building, a solar cell module with the output power enhanced by electrically connecting a plurality of solar cells. The plurality of solar cells are arranged in arrangement directions, and are connected to each other by wiring members. The wiring members are each bonded to a connection electrode formed on a principal surface of a corresponding solar cell, and each has a rectangular shape in the arrangement directions.
As a technique for bonding the wiring members with the connection electrodes, the following has been proposed in which a resin adhesive capable of setting when heated at a temperature lower than the melting temperature of a solder is inserted between each wiring member and the corresponding connection electrode (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-214533, for example). With this technique, an influence of temperature change on the solar cells during a step of connecting the wiring members to the connection electrodes can be smaller than that in a case of bonding the wiring members to the connection electrodes by soldering.